Grim Reaper
by User 627
Summary: Tsukune is an SSS-class monster hunter. He is known for singlehandingly destroying 307 Fairy Tale bases, thus earning him the nickname "Grim Reaper" and a huge bounty of 300 trillion U.S. dollars. Wandering from places to places, he meets some girls along the way that simply won't leave him alone.
1. Grim Reaper I

...Rage.

It was the first thing I felt.

It happened so fast I couldn't believe it myself.

I looked over to what remains of an orphanage.

Gone.

Everything I loved and cherished was taken from me.

The only thing I could do was scream, so that's what I do.

* * *

Tsukune stories

**Grim Reaper**

* * *

The sunlight dawns on me as I ran to the edge of the school.

"Man, what a drag..." I complained about how hot it was. It should be a crime to make us carry this much homework on a hot day, and then dismiss us early.

"Guess I could play with Jin for a while when I get home."

My little brother Jin, he was taken in to the orphanage my parents ran when he was just four. Ever since then he always clinged to me and called me "big bro." Ever since Kyoko got sick I haven't been spending much time with him lately. Though, I haven't heard a peep from him since last week.

Is he sick as well? Or is he finally growing up? I hope that's the case.

I pick up the pace, slowly my walking turned to running without looking where I was going.

"Huff...huff...huff!"

I stopped to catch my breath and look at the scenery.

The park.

It was filled with the tweaking of the birds, followed by the sight of young couples holding each other hands and whispering words to each other, but I was to far to hear it.

I looked over to the pond and saw and a woman feeding the ducks. She had pink hair and looked like she was in her early twenties.

She notices me looking at her and smiles at me. My face flushes, noticing how beautiful she was, though she is too old for my tastes, with me being twelve years old, I couldn't help but notice that.

Wait?

Are those fangs coming out of the edge of her mouth?

Fanglike teeth came out of the woman's delicate features. I was confused, but quickly shrugged it off as some sort of rare disease. Okay, maybe saying "rare disease" was disrespectful.

But it's not like anyone can read my thoughts.

"Huh?"

I saw the woman turn her attention to a child who was about three foot tall. He was wearing a hood, so it was hard to see what he looked like. Was that her son?

Haha, what am I thinking, a woman that young couldn't possibly have any children that tall.

I noticed while I was looking the sun became hotter than usual, casting a larger shadow of myself to a wall near by.

My shadow looked like some sort of monster.

"...Well, I guess I'd better get going."

I always had a habit of talking to myself.

* * *

I was almost home when I noticed a large smoke coming out of the direction of my home.

"What a fire?!"

I drop my bag, and ran as fast as my little legs could take me.

"What happened here?!" I scream out to no one, not expecting an answer I rushed inside.

I knew it wasn't wise to just rush in, but my parents were no one in sight. And the orphanage we ran was in a secluded area near the mountains.

"Mom! Dad!" I scream as I search the place for them. I ran to Kyoko's room and saw her on the floor unconcious.

"Kyoko, wake up!" I tell her.

The building was burning fast, I could feel the intense heat of the flames.

"Ahhhh! We don't have time for this!" I scream at my elder cousin as I carried her on my back and carried her to the exit as fast as I could.

But before I could, a silhoutte stands my the way to the door.

"Jin?"

No response.

"Jin, what the hell are you doing get out of here!"

A sick smile escapes my brother's lips.

SLASH!

"Huh?"

I couldn't make out what happened. Something rolled on to the floor. I couldn't make out what it was. It looked like a some sort of cheap toy.

Realization dawns on me. The thing that rolled on to the floor. My arm was missing.

Wait?

My arm?

Unimaginable pain consumes me when I realized what it was.

"MY ARM! AHHHH! MY ARM!"

But that's not all I feel.

I feel the hotness of the flames that sorrounds us.

"AHHHHH!"

As my vision blurred, my eyes still could see a some people in black suits who entered the room from the kitchen.

"This place is burning."

"No shit."

They were talking to each other. I was wondering how they could speak so calmly when they were sorrounded by fire.

"We don't have much time, grab the girl and that boy over there, and let's get out of here." She said as she pointed at Jin and Kyoko.

"Yes, Gyokuro-sama."

The men in suits answered her and proceeded to pick up Kyoko who I dropped to the floor when my arm got cut off.

The men exited the building, but the woman stayed behind and looked at me.

"Stupid human..."

She then kicked me in the ribs.

"AHHHHHH!" I screamed out in pain. That brought a smirk to her lips.

I pass out from the pain, the last thing I saw was this "Gyokuro."

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes and saw the rubbish that surrounded me. It looks like the remains of our orphanage.

It was raining.

I tried to move my body, but it was pinned to the ground. Almost like gravity was pulling on me like a magnet would to some metal.

So I looked around.

"Nightime already?"

I asked to no one in particular.

My right feels like it was burning.

"Oh yeah, my arm got cut off."

I tried to remember what exactly happened. When I did tears fell out of my eyes.

I scan the area again.

In the middle of the rubbish.

My mother's music box was playing.

_"Would you like some ice cream, Tsukune?"_

Mama?

"Shit!"

_"Happy birthday, Tsukune!"_

"SHIT!"

_"I will always love you, Tsukune."_

**"SHIT!"**

I remember the woman, Gyokuro.

**"I'M GONNA FUCKING KILL YOU!"**

My voice sounded inhuman, like some sort of monster's, like some sort of beast's.

I continue screaming as the raindrops fall down on me.

...Rage.

It was the first thing I felt.

It happened so fast I couldn't believe it myself.

I looked over to what remains of an orphanage.

Gone.

Everything I loved and cherished was taken from me.

The only thing I could do was scream, so that's what I do.

Until I pass out again.


	2. Grim Reaper I part 2

I wandered the whole world killing, slashing, murdering monsters that are in league with Fairy Tale.

Fairy Tale.

I hate that word.

I hate it with my whole heart.

But I'm not done yet, Gyokuro is still no where to be found.

* * *

Tsukune Stories

**Grim Reaper**

* * *

I slowly regained consciousness, and slowly opened my eyes.

It was nighttime. The stars where above me, they were the first thing I saw.

How did I get here?

I looked around and saw a pile of grass in the middle of nowhere.

Where am I?

How did I get here?

I slowly remembered what happened.

School.

The Orphanage.

Kyoko.

The fire.

My arm.

"My... arm?"

I looked over to my right, and saw...

"My arm!"

What, could that have been just a dream?

No.

It was too real to be a dream.

But my arm is still attached. I looked closer and it seems to be covered in black.

"So you're finally awake."

I jumped from the grass I laid on and face the source of the voice.

"Huh?"

What I saw, I could only describe one thing.

A cat.

A three-feet-tall cat the same height as me. He had an orange jacket with hoodie attached, and carried what seemed to be a sword at his back.

I am so dreaming.

"Don't be so surprised, kid," The catman starts."...after all, you have more things to worry about." He told me. Judging from his voice, he was an old geezer.

"Wha-What the hell are you?!" I snapped.

He came closer.

I walked farther.

"Ouch!"

He, the catman, hit me!

A catman just hit me!

"Don't you wanna show some respect, kid. After all I'm one of the reason you're still alive." He states.

Alive?

Wait those people in black suits.

And Gyokuro.

The mere thought of that name suddenly filled me with unimaginable hatred and anger.

**"Gyokuro!"**

My voice suddenly sounded more like a beast roaring again.

In my anger I punched the tree next to me.

As my right hand hit impact, a dark energy swarmed from me to the tree, blowing it to pieces.

"What the hell?!"

Trees don't explode just like that!

"Well, that's impressive, for a twelve-year-old boy that is!" The catman said, obviously startled.

"Stop fucking with me, and tell me what's going on!" I demanded at him.

He hits me again.

"Ouch!"

"The names Jubei, kid! And you swear a lot for a twelve-year-old boy!"

Funny, I never swore before, my mom and Dad always told me not to, that it was for bad people.

But it feels so good saying it! At least it lets me take my anger out.

"Okay, okay, can you at least tell me where we are? Cause this doesn't seem to be anywhere near the orphanage." I asked slightly irritated at "Jubei's" nonsense.

**Tsukune Stories I.**

**End.**

* * *

"Okay, okay, can you at least tell me where we are? Cause this doesn't seem to be anywhere near the orphanage." Tsukune asked slightly irritated at Jubei's behaviour.

Jubei stared at him a few seconds before answering.

"We're a bit far from that orphanage you live in kid." He said while looking around the place.

"Well, where are we?" Tsukune asked putting his right arm on his hip, getting slightly angrier.

"I'll tell you, but first, you have to answer something for me kid." Jubei stated.

"What?"

"What are you?"

"Huh?" Tsukune asked, not getting the question.

"I asked what you were, kid." Jubei repeated.

"The name's Tsukune, old man," Tsukune stated."...and ain't it obvious that I'm human?"

"Do you think I'm a fool kid? You're definitely no human..." Jubei said taking a few steps towards Tsukune, inspecting him."...not after the things you did."

"What things?" Tsukune asked looking at his right arm.

"When we found you, you're right arm was cut off, it was completely hopeless for you to survive, but a friend of mine suggested that we put the Azure Grimoire where your arm got cut off." Jubei stated knowingly. "But..." He continued."...the Azure is practically poison, it won't work on just _some_ human, you'd ought to have very strong will to control it."

"I'm having a very hard time following this." Tsukune said rubbing his forehead."Wait, what do you mean we?"

"That would be me." A womanly voice says from his back. Tsukune quickly turned around to find a woman with beautiful pink flowing hair.

"Hello there, child, my name's Akasha."

* * *

After finding out that these two saved his life. Tsukune asked about Gyokuro, but Akasha refused to disclose any information saying it was for his own safety. Tsukune being in raged tried to force an answer out of her, but was quickly stopped by Jubei. Akasha explained to him that in order to save his life, she turned him into a vampire. Tsukune did not believe it at first, but when she showed him a mirror...

"Huh?! Why is my hair white?! And my eyes, they're red?!"

That happened.

After a few moments they managed to convince him of what he was now.

"Okay, kid, time to start training."

That was the beginning of Grim Reaper.

* * *

**Whew! Introductions are a pain in the behind to write.**

**If you guys find something wrong, please inform me!**


End file.
